Live, Lose, Love, Die
by Erik51324
Summary: A story about a young boy, and a Mewtwo. His family poor, His home in shambles, and his happiness fading. Mewtwo, living trapped in a lab by the very scientists that created her. How they find each other, and how they lose each other is something you will need to find out yourself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>In a small town, in a small old run-down house, lived a young boy name "Ethusus" (<span>Ei<span>-Thue-Sus).

At the time he seemed to be no older than 10, to which he was living a poor and stressful life.

His parents couldn't afford school for him, so he never made a friend in his life to which he can talk to, and have fun with, and just, Hang out.

Sometimes however he would go to the park with his parents, but he would always play by himself instead of with the other children.

His parents sometimes would ask him, "Why do you never play with, anyone and try to make friends" But he would always say, "_I just don't...connect with them_."

He always was able to sometimes 'Sense' how people felt. And he always knew when his parents were sad or in a bad mood without even being in the same _room._

* * *

><p>One day, they were forced to move into an even smaller house near the outskirts of their town.<p>

Well, it was more like a shack than anything else.

If you were to look at it from the outside, it would look like a monsters slum.

The plain white paint was peeling away and striping from its walls.

And some of the windows were broken and boarded up to keep at least some heat from escaping.

Strangely enough however, It was about a block away from a mysterious genetics lab, to which people could take the bones of old and

ancient Pokémon, and have them cloned.

It was a large building, with to big heavy wooden doors to fit its mockingly huge size.

Sometimes when the boy was bored he would walk by it, in his relaxing stroll through the town.

But, Sometimes, he could almost hear a voice kind of, 'Calling' for him.

He would always shrug it off, but sometimes the thought came back to nag at him in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>One night, when the young boy was fast asleep, he started hearing voices through his deep slumber.<p>

His eyes shot open with a sudden jolt through his spine.

He slowly sat up from the lumpy and extremely uncomfortable bed, Some springs were sticking out at some points of the mattress, to which

the young child avoided when he slept.

He looked around the room, that was some-what empty and cold looking room.

except for his desk and chair that he sometimes read his favorite books, Although reading them was a bit tough for him,

since he never really learned except when his parents had time to teach him.

He was able to scan the entire room, due to the moon light shining brightly through his window.

After a few moments of staring at nothing, he decided that nobody was there and tried to snuggle back into his sheets.

Until he heard it again, this time it was louder and more clearer.

After repeating his actions from earlier, he deciding to try and talk back to the strange and, almost Supernatural voice.

It had a feminine childlike sound to it.

"_Hello?_" He said.

"_Ah, I finally found you_." The strange voice said. in an almost childish way.

"_What? You found me?_ _What do you mean?_ _Who are you, and why can't I see you?_" He said a bit confused.

"_You seem to be the only human that can hear me_."

"_Wait, are you a...spirit?_" He said with a bit of fear in his voice for what the answer might be.

"_No, im not really sure what I am._ _And all the people here can't hear what I say to them_, _except for you. _ "

"_Wait, what other people?_"

"_The people in the white cloaks._ _Some of them have round glass over their eyes._" It Sounded almost scared when it said that.

Wait. White cloaks, and glass over the eyes. It sounds like scientists. He thought to himself.

"_Scientists? What's that?_" The voice said.

"_I din't say anything._" He said with a bit of confusion.

"_Yes you did, you said scientists_. _I think that's what some of the people here said a while ago._"

"_So, you're in a lab?_"

"_I think I overheard_ _one of them saying somethi__ng like that._ "

Well, the only lab around here is that genetic lab around the block. He thought to himself as he pictured The big building with the large wooden doors.

"_Wow, is that what I'm in?_" The voice said.

"_What?_"

"_You just sent me the image of it._"

"_I did?_"

"_Yes. It looks so large, and intimidating._"

Strange, how did I do that? He thought to himself once again.

"_I don't know, I can do that to. Watch._" The voice said before sending an image of whom it really is.

His eyes widened to see what looked like a Pokémon , but it was a type he has never seen before in his life.

Her eyes were like sapphires inside of an "Alienated" head. And her body was human like, Over her skin was what seemed to be lilac fur.

And on her belly was purple fur which followed between her legs and connected to a long purple tail that had what seemed to be a "bulb" at the end of it.

And instead of all ten fingers and toes, she had three on her hands and feet.

The voice in his head then said.

"_Now, Show me what you look like._"

"_Um...ok._" He said in a bit of a hesitant voice.

After concentrating, he picture himself from when he last looked in a mirror.

His eyes were a blue-ish green. And his hair was a light brown, almost close to being blond.

The left half of his hair was like a bowl haircut, while the of the other half was combed back over his ear.

His hair was fairly long for a boy, to which it reached the lower half of his cheek.

He had his clothes on, so you couldn't really see his entire body.

But, from what you could see, he started to develop some muscle as you

could tell that he was starting to go through puberty.

When she saw him, she gave a cute excited squeal that sounded like a school girl, then said.

"_You look like you're the same age as me!_" She said in a happy girly voice.

"_Really? That's so cool!_" He said with a voice just as happy as hers.

"_I get to have a new friend._" She said.

"_I never had a friend, so I don't really know what to do or say…_" He said in a sad-ish tone of voice.

"_I have the same problem, Whenever I make friends with a Pokémon, they get taken away by the, what was the word again?_ "

"_Scientists?_" He said to help her remember the word she was looking for.

"_Yes scientists._" Her voice now getting a sad tone to it.

"_Oh, I'm sorry._" He said in a pitying tone of voice.

"_It's fine…_"

There was silence between them for a few moments while they tried to

think of something to converse over.

"_Oh, I forgot to ask you, what is your name?_"

She replied with. "_MewTwo_"

"_That's a pretty name, mine is Ethusus_"

"_That's a funny name." She said with a giggle afterwards."_

"_Hay, it may not be the best name, but it's the name I grew up with._" He said in an aggravated sort of way.

"_Sorry._" Another giggle could be heard.

They continued to talk throughout the night, until they became to tired to

continue and said their "_Goodnights_" and "_See you in the morning_" before both closing their

eyes, and getting snatched away to dream land for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it so far?<br>Its my first FanFic I've EVER made in my life,  
>So, sorry if it isn't perfect, I'm still learning.<br>Other than that, I hope you liked it.  
>I will be creating more chapters in the future to come.<br>And, I will try to make them longer than this.  
>I always hate it when people make short chapters that take<br>two seconds to read, and then you're done. xD**

**(This chapter has been revised... again.)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Fights are Fun

**Chapter 1 - Fights are fun.**

**Mind brain sayings from my mind brain... thing:  
>Sometimes you don'<strong>**t find greatness, greatness finds you.**

* * *

><p>In a dusty old empty room, sleeps a young boy.<br>Sleeping more contently than he usually would.  
>The sun slowing trying to peek around through the frame of his window,<br>to shine over his sleepy eyes, and slowly stir him from his deep slumber.  
>His eye lids flicked open, and he was greeted by the suns bright gaze.<p>

Groaning, he decided to try to go back to sleep.  
>Not wanting to get out of bed due to the cool chilly air. He tried to snuggle under his sheets once more, only to be brought back from the clutches of dream land by a familiar voice in his head.<p>

"_Wake up sleepy head, you have a big day ahead of you_."

So the voice wasn't just a dream. He thought.

"_Of course I m not a dream. Now, wake up_."

"_Ok ill wake up. But, you got to stop doing that_."  
>He said while starting to slip on his clothes and shoes.<p>

"_Doing what?_" She said with a confused tone.

"_Reading my thoughts, or when I'm thinking instead of talking to you_."

"_Oh? I thought you WERE talking_."

"_I was a little, but it was to myself in my head_."

"_Well how else am I going to talk to you. I have to listen to you_."

"_I just, oh never mind. Anyway, what did you mean by its a big day ahead of you?_"

"_You'll see_." She said in a sly voice.

* * *

><p>He left his room and entered the main living room.<br>Where his parents were discussing something about a school.  
>He didn t pay much attention and decided to head for the kitchen.<p>

Once in the kitchen, he opened the fridge to find something small to munch on.  
>He opened it with small swing, along with the cool air flowing out of it.<p>

There wasn't much food in it to begin with. All it had was some vegetables, fruit, a small jug of milk, and some leftovers from what he had eaten from last night.  
>After a few seconds of looking through it he decided on his left overs.<br>He reached in a took out the small bowl with tinfoil over the top of it.

After opening the top of it and warming it up in the microwave.  
>He sat down at the small dining table, which was close to the door of the kitchen.<br>He could hear his parents talking about a school again.

They said something about it being a private school for kids with "Special" talents.  
>And that it would be perfect for him since it's so close to home he could just walk there and back without aid from his parents.<br>And that they could both start working to pay for it because of that.

After finishing the bit of food left, he went into the living room and a questioning expression on his face.

His parents new that he had heard, and decided that now would be a good time to tell him what they were planning.

"_Hi son_." his parents said in unison.

"_Hi mom, hi dad. Um, would you mind telling me what this is about a special school?_"

"_Oh it's not what you think son, it's not THAT kind of special school_." his mom said.

"_Yes, it's a school for kids with talents or, ability's that most kids don't have_."

"_What do you mean, and how did you find this...school?_"

"_Well, You seem to have an ability that not most people get_." His mom said.

"_Well_." His dad said abruptly. "_The man said that you are an empathic, with a unique ability to talk to others like you_."

"_Wait, what man? And how is he supposed to know anything without doing any tests on me?_" He said with confusion on his face.

"_The man said that he was...monitoring brain wave patterns on one of his psychic Pokémon, and was getting some strong signals from around this area, He finally tracked it down to here_." His dad said.

"_And that he is willing to accept you into one of his schools for kids like you_."

"_Oh ok, but you can't be thinking I could go to such a place. We can't offord something like that_." The young boy said.

"_Ah, but he said that you get the first year free. You know, so we have time to get some money to pay for next year_."

"_And I ll be able to get a job to help pay for it_." His mom said.

"_Aren't you happy son? You can finally get into a school to learn things, and make friends_." His mom said.

"_yah, I guess...but, what if I don't want to go?_" He said.

"_well, it's the only school we can put you in right now. So it's either this, or no school. But it's your choice,  
>if you don't want go that's fine<em>."

"_How long do I have to choose?_" He said.

"_Until tomorrow._" His dad said.

"_Ah, I see. Let me think about it. I should have an answer soon_."

"_ok son, you go do your own thing_." His mom said.

"_Ok mom, see you guys later then_."

And with that he left to go on his usual morning walk.

* * *

><p>The boy was on his usual path he walked on. Thinking intently on what he should do.<p>

A school huh, I get to finally go to school and learn stuff.  
>I'll even try to make some friends, I guess.<br>Empathic, what does that mean. Can I make stuff fly or something?

He looked at a pebble that he saw on the ground and decided to try.

He concentrated on it with all his might, but in the end nothing happened.

After a few stares from people that were around him, he decided that it would be smart to leave before anyone thinks there might be something wrong with him.

I guess I'm not THAT kind of special person.  
>Than what am I? What can I do?<p>

Wait, was that what Mewtwo was talking about? "It s a big day ahead of you".  
>I wonder...<p>

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, his path took him back to the genetics lab.<br>He decided that it would be good to talk to somebody on on the topic of his school, and on what he should do.

"_Hay Mewtwo, you there?_" He said a bit hesitant.

"_Oh, hi Ethusus_." She said back.

"_Well, I need to talk to you about somethi-_." He was cut short when Mewtwo spoke again.

"_Wait. Go into the alleyway on the left side of the building_." She instructed.

"_Um, Why?_" he said in a confused tone.

"_I want to talk to you, Face to face_." She said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, I'm in the alleyway, but where are you?<em>"

"_Look into the window_." She said.

"_Oh, I think I see you_."

He climbed onto a large empty dumpster next to the window to get a better look, It looked like it hasn't been used in a long while, so it didn't have any foul odor.

After setting himself on top of the lid of the dumpster, he looked into the glass that housed the lilac Mewtwo behind. He watched intently into her large sapphire eyes, until she finally broke the silence.

"_I've wanted to talk face to face to you for a while now. So, what was it you wanted to talk about?_"

"_Well, I think you know what I'm about to say, since you did tell me I had a big day ahead of me._" He said.

"_It's about the school, isn't it?_" She said.

"_Yes. I'm trying to decide whether on going, or not._"

"_Well, I think you shou-._" She was cut short by somebody that spoke near the entrance of the alleyway.

"_Well, looks like we got a little one on our turf_." A Young boy teenager's voice could be heard.

"_You think we should, teach him a lesson?_" Another male voice could be heard, but sounded slightly younger.

"_Yah, let s do that._" Said a third one, he sounded to be younger than the last one.

Ethusus was scared, and Mewtwo was now trying to ask him what's happening.  
>But The boy just froze there in fear for what might happen next.<br>staring at the ones who would, "Teach him a lesson".

The oldest one had a chain coming out of the left pocket in his blue jeans, which seemed to hang low below his waist.  
>His underwear was covered up by his shirt, which was black with a large white skull in the middle of it.<br>The second youngest boy was wearing just a plain black shirt, and regular blue jeans.  
>And the youngest of the three looked as if he was trying to copy the eldest kid.<br>What with the similar blue jeans which also sagged a ways below his waist, and his shirt with a makeshift skull imprinted on it.

The eldest one than said.  
>"<em>Aw look, he's scared of us.<em>"

They gave a few chuckles and laughs.

Ethusus by now have gotten off the large dumpster, and was now standing in front of it, nowhere to go, or do. All he knew now was that, he was going to feel this in the morning.

The oldest boy ordered the boy second youngest to him to "Teach him not be in are turf again."

With that, the second oldest boy walked up to Ethusus, and grabbed his shirt, forcing him up against the dumpster.  
>Ethusus's heart was beating abnormally fast now, his mind racing and his sight wavering.<p>

As he watched the middle boy raise with fist, about to send it flying into Ethusus's face.  
>All he knew was that, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to feel this in the morning."<br>Closing his eyes, while waiting for the first punch to hit. He felt like he was going to faint right then and there.

He then heard Mewtwo's voice in his head once more saying. "_No!_"

Suddenly before all his senses have faded into nothing, his minds suddenly snapped back into reality, which jolted his eyes back open.  
>Everything seemed to slow down, in a way. He was suddenly able to perceive every little detail of his surroundings, And every movement that happened.<p>

The boys fist suddenly didn't seem so, intimidating anymore.  
>It seemed so slow, and uncoordinated. He could see all the weakness on the bully, every flaw, every little thing that gave him an advantage, And he took it.<p>

Grabbing the wrist of the bully's arm out of the air before it made contact with his face.  
>He then gave a large and forceful punch into his stomach. Making the bully gasp in surprise and pain.<p>

Ethusus then used his other hand to pop him square in the jaw. Which made the bully collapse on the ground while rubbing his jaw.  
>Ethusus started kicking and punching, Just throwing anything he had at him until blood and bruises started to appear on the boy's body.<p>

After the middle boy was huddled in a ball crying in pain, Ethusus looked up at his next opponent.  
>The oldest one. Ethusus could see every little detail that would give away his next move. And right now the oldest boy was about to swing a punch at Ethusus's face, but he could see it coming before he even tried to do it.<p>

Ethusus ducked to avoid being hit by his punch. Realizing that his small size wouldn't be able to take down such a huge person, he decided to weaken him in the biggest weakness all boys have.

WHAM, he sent a punch right into his large opponents pride and joy.  
>Then another punch hit his stomach, when the bully was low enough for him to reach his face.<br>He knocked him, right in the center of it.

The bully was now on his knees, yelling in pain, holding his face and family jewels.  
>The youngest one was too scared to do anything himself, he looked no older than Ethusus was.<br>Ethusus could see it on his face, the boy was definitely not going to attack him.  
>Instead he ran away yelling "<em>Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!<em>". And his "Friends" followed.

The instant they left, he felt his senses fading.  
>He could no longer perceive every little detail anymore, for it seemed his senses went back to normal.<p>

After standing there in shock as to what he just did. His head started to hurt.  
>It felt like his head was about to split open for no reason.<p>

He fell to his knees, while holding his head in his hands.  
>And, just as the pain came, It started to leave at the same speed.<p>

* * *

><p>He was now sitting with his back against the dumpster.<br>His head slightly throbbing.

Mewtwo spoke in his mind after the long while of sitting there in silence.

"_Are you ok?_"

"_Yeah...I think I'm fine_."

"_You think you can still talk?_" She said.

"_Yes, I should be ok now_."

He climbed back onto the dumpster, setting his back on the wall opposite to the window.  
>He watched her eyes again. His headache starting to fade from the relaxing sight of her.<p>

"_So, you wanted to talk to me about the school?_" She said to start the conversation back up from where it last ended.

"_Oh, yeah. Well...my parents said that, I had a choice, I could go if I wanted to, or just forget about it._"

"_Have you ever gone to school before?_" She asked.

"_No, this will be my first time going to one_."

"_Well, then I think you should go. It will be a good experience for you_."

"_I guess you're right. It might be fun, and who knows I might make some new friends._" He said a bit more happier.

"_It sounds so cool. I hope you make sure to tell me all about it_." She said in an excited tone.

* * *

><p>They continued to talk about different things and subjects that came to their minds,<br>until it was close to the end of the day.

"_Have you ever gotten out of this place?_" He said.

"_No, I never have. They are scared that I might try to escape_."

"_Haven't you tried to get out in the past?_"

"_Yes, but the glass is very sturdy. I'm not strong enough yet to break it._"

"_This is wrong, they can't keep you caged up like this!_" He said in a mad tone.

"_There is nothing we can do about it_." her voice sounding helpless.

"_Yes there is. Someday I will get you out of there._"

"_I don't see how, at least not until you're older or something._ "

"_Damn it, if only I was bigger, or something I could get you out_."

"_It's fine. I don't mind being in here, as long as I have somebody to talk to." She said in a happy tone. "Can we not talk about this though? I don't want to talk about it, it's making me feel bad_." She said in a sad way.

"_Sorry._"

There was a few minutes of silence before Ethusus decided to speak to try to start a conversation again.

"_So...Mewtwo, is that the name of your species or something?_"

"_Yeah, they never gave me a name, they always called me 'Mewtwo'_."

"_How about if I give you a name?_"

"_What?_"

"_yeah. How about Dakota, Daisy, or Cynthia?_"

"_Cynthia...I like it_." She said.

"_Ok then, Cynthia it is. I read somewhere that the name means 'The moon personified'_." He said feeling like he was smart.

"_Really? That's so cool. I think I love the name even more_."

"_That's good, I m glad you like it._"

"_Well, you better be heading off, you need to tell your parents about your decision._" She said.

"_Right, I forgot about that. Well, I guess I'll see you later the_."

"_Yeah, see you later Ethusus_."

"_You to, Cynthia_."

She gave a happy smile followed by a little blush. She wasn't used to the new name that was given to her, but she liked it nonetheless.

"_I'll try to contact you before I go to bed ok?_"

"_Ok, I'll be waiting._"

And with that he jumped off the dumpster, and headed home.

* * *

><p>When he finally got home the sun was almost down.<br>He figured it wouldn't be long until his dad came home from work.  
>But since his mom was home, He decided to tell her first.<p>

After he entered the house, he slipped his shoes off, and tossed them next to the door.  
>He entered the living room to see his mom having a glass of tea.<br>Seemingly waiting for him to get home with his answer.  
>Without another moment's notice she said.<p>

"_So, have you decided on what you're going to do?_"

"_Yes, I want to go to school_."

"_Perfect, they said we can bring you in tomorrow, so get some nice cloths ready_."

"_Yes mom_."

"_Also, go to bed early so we can get there on time_."

And with that he headed into his room.

* * *

><p>While he was packing his clothes, he remembered that he promised to try to talk to Cynthia before he went to bed, so he concentrated and said.<p>

"_Cynthia, you there?_"

"_Yes, I'm here. I'm still getting used to the name. So did you tell your parents yet_"

"_I told my mom, since my dad isn't here yet_."

"_Good, so when is your first day to school_?"

"_Tomorrow._" He said. "_Right now, I need to get some of my best cloths ready, also I need to go to bed a bit more earlier_."

"_Remember to tell me about what school is like_."

"_Don't worry, I will._"

He said before taking his shirt off, and jumping into his bed.

They continued to talk for a while until they both decided that they have been up long enough, and should both get to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter one!<strong>

**I hope you liked it.**

**Again, this is my first FanFic ever writing, plus I'm not good at writing.**

**So I'm just doing this story because I'm bored. xD**

**But, I would appreciate any feed back/help you want to give me.**

**Also, I'm still trying to make my chapters as long as I can possibly do them.**

**But writing is HARD. (Is my excuse of the day)**

**{Chapter has been revised!}**


End file.
